Peace Inside
by Stacey-Marie
Summary: ah more of the good angst stuff! ^_^ anyway this is a songfic where most of the chara reflect on the war and their part in it, sorry if it sucks but i'm injured and in pain so i have no time for real summeries because it jumps from chara to chara and bein


Title: 

Title: Peace Inside 

Author: Stacey-Marie

Pairings: none

Warnings: vidfic, angst, post GW…well actually it jumps to the beginning of EW, the last couple of episodes and stuff that may have happened in between. Why? Because I can dammit!

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing and all of it's characters, mecha and other miscellaneous stuff isn't mine so don't sue me because you have a better chance of finding a live cabbit in my room than something of value. I don't own Creed either, obviously.

Note: I am in pain because I killed my ankle if nothing makes sense blame it on that, hell I really don't think it makes much sense and I'm the one who wrote it! Well that's probably because I skipped around from chara to chara…crap I'm giving it away aren't I?…

****

Peace Inside

__

//when I'm all alone//

//and no one else is there//

:::Noin looks out into space from her Taurus. She had almost failed in her mission to protect Zechs, then again it never really was her life to protect. No he had made his choice and as the wreckage finally finished its fireworks, she silently slipped away from the other pilots. She needed time to find something else to live for. Peace was here at last and Zechs was dead, the things she had fought her whole life to protect had been saved more or less. It was nice though, she had always loved space:::::

__

//waiting by the phone//

//to remind me I'm still here//

::Wufei sits alone in an old collapsing building in what used to be called China. It's traditional in style and makes him remember L5. Why had he survived? They had done all they could for someone as weak as him, only to turn around and destroy themselves in the one brave act he could never bring himself to do. Then again maybe he hadn't made it, maybe he had died not Meiran and he was rotting in hell for being such a failure to her. It was possible he thought, then his laptop beeped with a new message, destroying all of his false hopes and nightmares.::::

//when shadows paint the scene//

//where spotlights used to fall//

::: Lady Une looks up at a phantom footstep echoing through the hall. This had been Trieze's house they had lived there together for some time, when they were younger. Trieze had had a sparkling light around him, everything was bright and hopeful when he was around. All it took was one word and everything that had been troubling you would disappear. All gone now. This house and its memories were empty and soulless. Turning on her heel she walks out of the house locking the door, leaving the best years and person in her life in the dark shadows forever::::

__

//and I'm left wondering//

//is it really worth it all?//

:::Milliardo wanders down an ally in a rundown city. Near here he had fought many battles as Zechs Marquise, the area still hasn't recovered and the scars plainly show on all there is around him. Broken and burned buildings, homeless children searching the gutters for food. Was it worth it? The honor, the glory, the reconstruction of Sank? Did these people care as they tried to meek out an existence in the shadow of the bloodbath he created? He supposed that he could rest now, he was dead to the world, and it was just as dead to him. Duty had always bound him to some purpose and maybe now he would be left alone to find his way without fanatics crawling out of the woodwork at him:::::

__

//there's a peace inside us all//

//let it be your friend//

:::Duo sits at the memorial dedicated to the memory of those who died at Maxwell Church. A silvery tear drips down his cheek as he runs his fingertips over the last part of the inscription: ' we are survived by only one nameless soul. May we always live through you and may you always live to the fullest so that we may share in your joys'. Standing a smile crosses his face as he turns to go, climbing up into Deathscythe Hell's cockpit he heads out to space. He had an appointment with Quatre:::::

__

//it will help you carry on//

//in the end//

//there's a peace inside us all//

:::Dorothy stands as the Libra starts to move at a greater speed, clutching her sword 'til the metal finally snaps she quickly makes her way to a shuttle. By the time she has reached it she is at a dead run. As her shuttle accelerates, she looks back to see Heero Yuy destroy the last piece of the mighty ship she has once fought on. She smiles, it is not a cruel smile, one of triumph, defeat or planned revenge, but one that is a little sad for all she has cost the people of this world:::

//life can hold you down//

//when you're not looking up//

:::Heero walks down an empty street on L1. The explosion of a base, the consequent Leo destroying a building and him searching the rubble only to find a dead puppy plays over through his mind like a mantra and can be seen on the backdrop of stars. It plagued him night and day now, he had been able to block out her murder, and murder it was, back when he had been fighting. Duo had always told him that he needed to sleep more, the fact was he stayed up so he would pass out and not have to see the macabre movie playing in his mind.::::

__

//can't you hear the sound?//

//hearts beating out loud//

:::Quatre sits looking at the plans for the Wing Zero. It had been so easy for him to build, he had been driven by an intense fire. A fire which had later consumed the lives of all the people on that colony. It had almost killed two of the only team really fighting for the good of the people in space as well. Thinking back Quatre can clearly remember the moment he was broken out of his insanity, yes it had been Trowa who concerned him at the time, but it had been Heero that had really snapped him out of it. When he had blown up the last piece of Libra someone had declared him the true heart of outer space. They didn't know how right they were. Heero carried in him the spirits of everyone who died in the war. These spirits and Heero's determination had cried out to him at the last moment and shattered all illusions the Zero System was feeding to him::::

__

//although the names change//

//inside we're all the same//

:::screen flickers to each of the pilots and their enemies in turn: Heero, Duo, Dorothy, Trowa, Lady Une, Zechs, Quatre, Wufei, Trieze, Noin. Each have their own private suffering for the acts they had committed in the name of peace and justice for each of their beliefs::::

__

//why can't we tear down these walls?//

//and show the scars we're covering//

::: Trieze is preparing himself for what he knows is going to happen once he has issued his challenge to his best friend. 'a house divided cannot stand' and yes the earth and colonies were like a great house they had to work together in harmony it hey ever wished to live without unnecessary bloodshed. Yes humans would still fight, but that was their nature and here they could insure that the people of now would have time to rest. He has taken over Oz for the purpose of uniting the people. It had almost worked but they had needed something more solid to form their peace on. They had already been bullied into "peace" by the Alliance, now they had to voluntarily move towards it. Looking at the screen in front of him he ran his fingers over the image of Wufei Chang, the one who he would forfeit his life to if Zechs wouldn't come to duel with him:::

__

//there's a peace inside us all//

//let it be your friend//

:::Trowa walks the short distance to the circus tent, he is happy at last. The killing was done, even though he could never wash the blood from his hands no more would be added to it. Innocents, soldiers, or anyone else wouldn't have to die at his hands from now on. The fighting that had begun before he was even Nanashi was finally over and he was accepted and wanted as an equal; among these people. They bore him no ill will for what he had done during the war and had even saved his life knowing all of this. Smiling he embraces the girl who has become his sister as others come out to greet him and welcome him back::::: 

__

//it will help you carry on//

//in the end//

//there's a peace inside us all//

:::space looms large as the Libra is destroyed. Relena smiles form her view onboard the Peacemillion. Now they could rebuild, and the people would know the peace that everyone who had been fighting had promised them. The death toll was large but so was the spirit that had driven those people to what they believed in:::::


End file.
